villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ani-Men
Anti-Men are a group of villains from the Daredevil series. Original The original lineup of Ani-Men (Ape-Man, Bird-Man, Cat-Man, Frog-Man) are recruited by a man named the Organizer. The Organizer is secretly Abner Jonas, a candidate for mayor of New York City, who sends the Ani-Men on missions to undermine the current administration. Daredevil defeats them and the Ani-Men and Organizer all go to prison. Later, Ape-Man, Bird-Man, and Cat-Man form a team called the "Unholy Three" and work with the Exterminator. Count Nefaria creates a new team of Ani-Men, consisting of Dragonfly and new iterations of Ape-Man, Bird-Man, Frog-Man, and Cat-Man. Nefaria's scientists submit the unwilling Ani-Men to processes that give them superhuman powers. Following an assault on the NORAD base at Mount Valhalla, they are all captured by the X-Men. Nefaria sends the four original Ani-Men to kill Tony Stark; however the Spymaster had intended to kill Stark with a bomb, which kills the Ani-Men instead. Dragonfly continues her career as a villain, both on her own and as part of a team, such as the Femizons, and the Masters of Evil. Members (Original) *Ape-Man *Bird-Man *Cat-Man *Frog-Man *Dragonfly High Evolutionary A new group wearing the name Ani-Men is created by the High Evolutionary and carries out his orders. The High Evolutionary's Ani-Men included Buzzard (an evolved hawk), Crushtacean (an evolved crab), Flying Fox (an evolved bat), Komodo (an evolved lizard), and Spinneret (an evolved spider). The Evolutionary dispatches the Ani-Men to a laboratory operated by his former assistant Miles Warren (the Jackal) to clean up Warren's files. After three weeks, the Ani-Men are almost done with their cleanup and have spread a virus into all of Warren's files, but they are discovered by the Scarlet Spider. When the High Evolutionary teleports the Ani-Men back to his home base at Wundagore, the Scarlet Spider is accidentally brought with them, having stuck himself to Crushtacean with his webbing. Later, the Scarlet Spider joins members of the Cult of the Jackal in sneaking into the citadel of the High Evolutionary in an attempt to learn the truth about Warren's involvement with the High Evolutionary. The Ani-Men come to face the cult members and the Scarlet Spider, but the fight is brought to an end after the Scarlet Spider is able to learn the truth from the High Evolutionary. The High Evolutionary sends the Scarlet Spider home, but Crushtacean foolishly touches a ball of impact webbing the hero has left behind, covering himself and the other Ani-Men with webbing, much to their embarrassment. Members *Buzzard *Crushtacean *Flying Fox *Komodo *Spinneret Great Lakes Avengers This assemblage has no known connection to any prior incarnations or any info on their history. This group consists of Giraffe-Man (a humanoid giraffe), Great Horned Owl-Man (a humanoid Great Horned Owl), Pig-Man (a humanoid pig), and Rabbit-Woman (a humanoid rabbit). They attack the Milwaukee Convention Center, holding humans responsible for transgressions against the animal kingdom. Model Ashley Crawford (AKA Big Bertha) is at a modeling shoot there and phones her teammates in the GLA for help. By the time the Great Lakes Avengers show up, the actual Avengers are there and tell them to sit this one out so that they won't get hurt. The Ani-Men are defeated by the Avengers. Members *Giraffe-Man *Great Horned Owlman *Pig-Man *Rabbit-Woman Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Teams Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Anthropomorphic